Just Another Love Story
by DuncanandGwen4ever
Summary: Duncan makes a HUGE mistake at a Valentines Party. Will he be able to get the love of his life back or will he be left with many challenges and something he regrets. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just Another Love Story**

**A/N: So here is another story for you guys! Sorry I practically waited the whole summer until I posted this. Hope you like it and Please, Please, Please review! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series, Like A G6 By: Far East Movement, or We R Who We R By: Kesha.**

**Gwen P.O.V**

It was a Friday night and I was throwing a party. It just so happened to be Valentine's Day and everything was perfect. I was with my boyfriend Duncan and all our friends were here. Bridgette was dancing with Geoff, Leshawna was dancing with Harold and everyone else was just grinding on a random person. Talk about having fun.

The only thing that bothered me was that Courtney and Trent were here. After Total Drama World Tour everything that involves them is awkward. I'd like to get along with them but with Trent and his creepy ways and Courtney and her jealousy, it just never works. Even though they were here, I wasn't going to let them ruin my night. I had Duncan and that's all that mattered.

While everyone else was dancing Duncan and I were on the couch talking. I would stare into his eyes while he would come closer and whisper romantic things in my ear. He would say how I was beautiful, how he couldn't live without me, and how I was the only one he'd ever love. He kissed my cheek, forehead, and nose while in return all I could do was blush. Courtney would look over and roll her eyes but I didn't care. We were in love. I could already tell this was going to be a Valentine's Day I wouldn't forget.

"I'm going to get us some drinks, okay babe." Duncan said.

I nodded while smiling, signaling he could go. I waited for 15 minutes and Duncan still didn't come back with the drinks. Maybe he was talking to one of his friends. Bridgette and Leshawna noticed I was alone and dragged me on the dance floor. I laughed and started dancing to Like A G6. We danced the whole song and then We R Who We R came on. I looked toward the couch and Duncan still wasn't there! Where could he be! I kept dancing song after song until I couldn't take it anymore. He's been gone for 45 minutes!

"I'm going to look for Duncan." I said to Leshawna and Bridgette.

I walked away and went in the kitchen. "Have any of you seen Duncan." I asked.

No one answered. Ughhh where is he!

I decided to go upstairs and check. I checked the 3 guest rooms, and the restrooms. The only place I didn't check was my room, but why would he be in there. As I got closer to my bedroom door I started to hear moaning. What the hell? When I was right outside my room I could hear things more clearly. Some chick was getting banged in my room! Gross!

I went inside so I could tell them to get out, but when I did I felt tears form in my eyes. Anger began to form inside me and it just took over. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

I can't believe Duncan and Courtney were having sex in my room and in my bed! They both froze and looked up immediately.

*Gasp* "Gwen! I can explain! She uhh..." Duncan said.

"Explain what! I know exactly what's going on here." I yelled.

"No! It's not what it looks like. She came on to me and just lured me into her trap!" He explained.

"Oh please Dunky. You were the one that was pounding into me, and besides your still on top of me." Courtney added.

0_0 My heart shattered into a million pieces. I walked out slamming the door behind and ran downstairs. Once I was downstairs the music stopped and I could hear the whispers.

"What happened?" I'd hear them ask each other.

"PARTY'S OVER! EVERYONE GET OUT!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Everyone dropped their drinks and grabbed their stuff while racing out the front door. The only people that stayed behind were Bridgette and Geoff and Leshawna and Harold. Even they weren't really sure if they should stay or not.

"Baby girl what happened?" Leshawna asked me.

Before I could answer Duncan came running downstairs with only his shirt and boxers on.

"Gwen, please let me explain." he said.

I really didn't want to hear his excuse. I don't care if Courtney tricked him into having sex with him! He should know what's right and what's wrong.

"Just leave! Were done!" I yelled.

He frowned and tried to give me a hug but before he could Courtney came running down the stairs in her bra and underwear.

"Dunky!" she yelled. "What do you think you're..." she started to say before I punched her. She fell back and hit the floor hard.

"What's going on!" Bridgette and Leshawna said in unison.

"Just, everyone leave. I'll call you two later." I said as I walked upstairs towards my room.

Harold and Geoff held Duncan back and dragged him outside while Bridgette and Leshawna dragged Courtney outside as well. I could hear their car door open and shortly after drive away.

I walked inside my room and stared at my bed. The sheets were messed up and there were spots of cum everywhere. Courtney's and Duncan's clothes were also still on the floor.

I slowly took off the sheets and put them in the washer. Then I took some new sheets from the closet and put them on the mattress. Then I took both Courtney's and Duncan's clothes and threw them away.

I laid down on my bed and cried softly into my pillow. I lifted my head up and turned to face a picture of Duncan and I. It was a birthday present he gave me and the picture was from when we first started dating. He had one of his arms wrapped around my waist while the other was removing a stand of hair from my face. I smiled as our noses touched and were about to kiss.

Remembering this memory I started to cry harder before I threw the picture out the window and saw the frame shatter to pieces and the picture fly away in the wind.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter of Just Another Love Story. Hope you liked it and I would love to hear if you have any ideas for future chapters. Please Review!**

**Love,**

**DuncanandGwen4ever **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just Another Love Story**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so far. Here's chapter 2 and please review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series or the song Hate (I Really Don't Like You) By: the Plain White T's**

**Gwen P.O.V **

"Gwen! Get your ass down here!" I heard my mom scream.

I woke up slowly with a terrible headache.

"What happened last night?" I groaned.

That's when the memories hit me. Stupid Duncan.

I got out of bed and got dressed into a red polo shirt with a black tie around my neck. Then I put on a black mini skirt. For makeup I had on red eye shadow, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss.

When I was done I walked downstairs. Once I got there I saw the horrible mess everyone made last night. There were soda cans laying everywhere, food on the carpet, and throw up in the corner. There was even a used condom on the TV.

"What the hell did you do last night?" my mom growled.

"I umm...I sorta had a party." I mumbled.

"Well you better clean up this mess. And you can forget about seeing Duncan this week because you're grounded." she yelled.

Just hearing his name made me angry.

"Don't worry. I won't be seeing Duncan anytime soon." I said.

My mom could see the way my eyes dropped and immediately asked me what was wrong.

"Oh sweetie, did something happen?" she asked me holding my hands.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said pulling my hands away.

I took a trash bag from the kitchen and started picking up pieces of trash. I only picked up 4 pieces before I fell to the floor and burst out crying. My mom came over and started rubbing my back.

"I found him... in my room with Courtney... and they... there were..." I cried.

"They were what?" my mom asked me sweetly.

"Having sex!" I screamed.

It was silent for a long time until I spoke.

"Can I take a walk? You know clear my head?" I asked.

When my mom nodded I walked out the door and walked down the road. I took out my iPod that was in my back pocket and turned on a random song, I was just about to turn the corner when someone ran into me.

"Ugh." I grunted.

"Sorry...Gwen? Gwen! I need to talk to you, please!" Duncan said.

I got up and placed both earbuds in my ears and turned the volume on high ignoring his cries of sorrow. I kept walking until I felt a muscular hand grab me and softly pull me back. My earphones, however, were violently unplugged causing the music to play out loud.

Love love love love love love

You were everything I wanted  
>You were everything a boy could be<br>Then you left me brokenhearted  
>Now you don't mean a thing to me<p>

All I wanted was your  
>Love love love love love love<p>

Hearing the lyrics, Duncan's eyes widened.

Hate is a strong word  
>But I really, really, really don't like you<br>Now that it's over  
>I don't even know what I liked about you<br>Brought you around and you just brought me down  
>Hate is a strong word<br>But I really, really, really don't like you  
>I really don't like you<p>

I listened closely to the lyrics as well and realized this is exactly how I felt about Duncan, so I started singing with the song.

Thought that everything was perfect (perfect)  
>Isn't that how it's supposed to be?<br>Thought you thought that I was worth it  
>Now I think a little differently<p>

All I wanted was your  
>Love love love love love love<p>

Hate is a strong word  
>But I really, really, really don't like you (I really don't like you)<br>Now that it's over  
>I don't even know what I liked about you (liked about you)<br>Brought you around and you just brought me down  
>Hate is a strong word<br>But I really, really, really don't like you

Now that it's over you can't hurt me  
>Now that it's over you can't bring me down<p>

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<p>

All I wanted was your  
>Love love love love love love<p>

(Hate) Hate is a strong word  
>But I really, really, really don't like you (I really don't like you)<br>Now that it's over  
>I don't even know what I liked about you (liked about you)<br>Brought you around and you just brought me down  
>(Hate) Hate is a strong word<br>But I really, really, really don't like you  
>(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)<br>I really don't like you  
>(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)<br>I really don't like you  
>(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)<br>I really don't like you  
>(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)<p>

When the song finished I looked into Duncan's teal eyes before picking up my headphones and running towards the nearest park. I would look back every once in a while to make sure he wasn't following me until I finally made my way to the grassy field. I walked over to the playground and sat down on one of the swings but then I saw a certain tree.

_***Flashback***_

"Why are we at the park?" I asked Duncan.

"Because it's a special place." he said.

It is? I don't remember ever being here.

"Are you..." I started to say before I was interrupted with Duncan's lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet. It was so different from all the kisses I've ever had. It was gentle and I loved ever single moment of it.

"See why this place is so special now? We just had our first kiss." Duncan said while pulling away.

I was speechless so all I did was nod.

Throughout the day we hung out at the park. When it got dark enough we laid down on the grass looking up at the stars holding each others hand. All of a sudden Duncan let go and stood up.

"I've always wanted to do this." he said walking to a tree and taking out his pocketknife.

He stuck the knife in the tree carving letters into it. Once he was done it said Gwen + Duncan = 4ever. I got up and walked over to him putting my hands on both sides of his head.

"I love you." I said while pulling him down for another kiss.

_***End Of Flashback***_

Seeing that tree again made my insides drop. I picked up a rock that was on the floor and threw it at the tree hitting it directly where the words were.

"Some lie that was."

**A/N: Aww sad! Sorry it was so short but I really need some ideas for this story! I'm having writers block with this story and I don't know what else to write about! If you have any ideas for future chapters I'd greatly appreciate your help! Thanks!**

**Love,**

**DuncanandGwen4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Just Another Love Story**

**A/N: To everyone that gave me ideas, and everyone that reviewed, thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

Come on Gwen! Answer the phone.

"Hey this is Gwen. You know what to do, so do it. *Beep*" the voicemail said.

"Gwen, come on! Please pick up! I need to talk to you and I really miss you, I love you." I said before hanging up.

It's been 2 weeks since the party and since our little encounter on the sidewalk. I've been calling Gwen non-stop. I know I made a mistake! I was stupid and drunk and when Courtney came on to me, I just couldn't help myself. I just wish Gwen would answer her phone and let me explain.

_***Flashback***_

"I'm going to get us some drinks, okay babe." I said getting up from my seat.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two plastic cups and poured some punch into them. Just as I was about to pick the cups up Geoff called me over to check something. I left my spot and the drinks on the counter unattended. Bad idea.

"What's up?" I asked Geoff.

"Check it out. We put a bunch of cameras everywhere in the house except for Gwen's room and guess who's getting it on in the guest bedroom! Lindsay and Tyler!" he said.

"You're kidding me right? Let me see!" I said pushing Geoff out of the way.

When I saw the TV I couldn't help but laugh. Lindsay was tangled in the blankets but that didn't stop Tyler from screwing her. She was practically hanging off the bed!

I kept watching for 15 minutes until I remembered I was getting drinks for Gwen and I. I walked back to the counter and picked up the drinks that I had left there. I took a sip from my drink and suddenly felt a little dizzy. My head was spinning and I couldn't tell what was what.

I could see someone walk up to me. From what I could tell their hair was dark. Maybe brown or black? They were also wearing a blue shirt. Wasn't Gwen wearing blue?

"Gwen?" I asked as they started rubbing my arm.

I could see the person nod their head. 'Gwen' grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to the guest room but then I remembered about the camera.

"Babe, let's go to your room." I said.

Once we got there she started taking off my clothes and ripping off hers. When we were both fully naked I took a quick look at her but something was different. She was tan, and her boobs were bigger. Hmm, maybe it's just the light and she still is a teen.

She pushed me onto the bed and started giving me a blow job. It wasn't as good as other times. Maybe she's tired.

After that I went down on her but she tasted different. Okay this is getting weird.

After that I finally put my cock in her and her walls surrounded me. When I finally thought things were going good I realized that she wasn't as tight as she usually was. What the hell? Has she been with a bigger guy? I was so close to cumming so I started pounding into her harder and harder until I heard the door open and a voice that I recognized to well.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" the voice said.

That's when my vision started coming back to me. The lights were completely on and I saw tan legs wrapped around my back. My eyes traveled up those tan legs to a curvy tan body. Then they came across C cup boobs and finally to the face of Courtney. Wait...Courtney!

*Gasp* "Gwen! I can explain! She uhh..." I said.

"Explain what! I know exactly what's going on here." She yelled.

"No! It's not what it looks like. She came on to me and just lured me into her trap!" I explained.

"Oh please Dunky. You were the one that was pounding into me, and besides your still on top of me." Courtney added.

I was so hurt and confused about what had just happened that I had completely forgotten I was still on top and inside Courtney.

I quickly removed myself from her and found my boxers and my shirt on the floor. I changed into them quickly and ran out the door chasing after Gwen.

"Gwen, please let me explain." I said running down the stairs.

"Just leave! Were done!" She yelled.

I frowned and tried to give her a hug but before I could Courtney came running down the stairs in her bra and underwear.

"Dunky!" she yelled. "What do you think you're..." she started to say before Gwen punched her. She fell back and hit the floor, hard.

"What's going on!" Bridgette and Leshawna said in unison.

"Just, everyone leave. I'll call you two later." Gwen said referring to Bridgette and Leshawna as she walked upstairs towards her room.

Harold and Geoff held me back as I tried to get to Gwen. They dragged me outside while Bridgette and Leshawna dragged Courtney outside as well. I could see Gwen's shadow by her window as we slowly drove away.

_***End Of Flashback***_

*Sighs* If only she knew the truth.

**A/N: Aww poor Duncan! It's not his fault he was drugged by a psycho. Sorry that this chapter was kind of short! Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**DuncanandGwen4ever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Just Another Love Story**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series! Geez, how many times do I have to say this!**

**Gwen P.O.V**

It's been 5 months since the Valentines Party, 5 months since the incident, 5 months since I've talked to Duncan.

These 5 months have been very depressing for me, but thankfully it's gotten better.

A few weeks ago Trent and I got back together. I thought I was crazy for actually going out with him again but it turns out he's changed. He's not so obsessed with the number 9 anymore and he's not overly protective of me either.

It was 7:30 pm and half an hour ago Trent had called me to say were going out tonight. I had taken my shower as soon as we hung up the phone and now I was getting dressed. I put on a violet colored tank top with a black leather jacket on top and a black mini skirt. To top it all off I finished the outfit with 4 inch, open toed, black high heels. I walked back into the bathroom and started putting on my makeup. I wore a dark purple eye shadow, a small amount of eyeliner, black waterproof mascara, a very light pink shade of blush, and a clear shiny lip gloss. When I was done with my makeup, I plugged in my straightner and started working on my hair. I had just finished getting ready when I heard the door bell ring.

I ran downstairs and opened the door expecting to see Trent but was shocked when I saw someone completely different.

"Duncan, what are you doing here?" I asked.

It took him a while to answer considering he was looking at how hot I looked right now.

"Look, I know you probably never wanted to see me again but you need to see this!" he said.

He turned around and nodded towards someone. Duncan walked inside the house and was soon followed by Geoff.

"What is going on?" I asked as soon as I saw Geoff holding a video tape.

"The night of the party, me and my friends set up a bunch of cameras around the house to see if anything went down, and yesterday I decided to watch the videos again and something caught my eye. Just watch the video bra." Geoff said.

He played the tape and the TV screen turned on showing Duncan pouring some punch into 2 plastic cups. I'm guessing those were the drinks he was supposed to get for us. He picked up the drinks and started heading back to the living room until Geoff called for him and he set the drinks back on to the counter. As soon as he left, Courtney walked up to drinks and put something in both of them. She then left quickly so no one would notice her.

I suddenly put my hand over my mouth as my eyes started tearing up. That bitch drugged him!

"Duncan, I'm, I'm so sorry. I didn't, I didn't know. I should have let you explain, I'm sorry." I said crying.

"It's okay, I should have remembered to NEVER leave your drinks alone." he said smirking.

He walked over to me and gave me a big bear hug. I placed my head on his shoulder and remembered how comforting this was.

"So are we okay now?" he asked.

I was about to say yes until I remembered my date with Trent. I couldn't do that to him. Especially with how much he's changed and cared for me these past months. I've developed feeling for him again, but all those feelings disappeared once I saw him on the TV screen. Trent and Courtney were in the corner and they were whispering about some kind of plan. I jumped out of Duncan's arms and kneeled down in front of the screen.

"Turn up the volume." I said to Geoff.

He did as told and I started hearing what they were saying.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Trent asked.

"Of course it will! She might be depressed for a while but all you have to do is make her think that you feel sorry about what happened. This is all going to work out, you get Gwen, I get Duncan." Courtney said.

I instantly turned off the TV when the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and saw Trent smiling like a kid on Christmas. I smacked him across the face, wiping that smirk off his face.

"We are over!" I yelled while trying to slam the door shut.

"Gwen! Come on, what did I do?" Trent yelled holding the door open with his foot.

"Don't act all innocent! You know exactly what you did. You helped Courtney drug Duncan at the party." I screamed.

That's when it got silent and his strength weakend. I pushed the door closed and quickly locked it. When I turned around I saw Duncan standing there with wide eyes.

"You went out with Trent! Again?" he asked shocked.

I walked up to him and slowly pulled his head down resting my forehead on his.

"He's no you." I said closing the gap between us.

When we separated I looked into his dreamy teal eyes as he rubbed my back.

"You know, if you had just let me explain at the party that I didn't feel the same this wouldn't have happened." Duncan said smirking.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I should have trusted you." I said.

"I missed you." he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too."

**A/N: 3 Cheers for Geoff! His perverted cameras actually paid off in the end! Who would've guessed? By the way, sorry these chapters have been so short lately. Thanks for reading and review!**

**Love,**

**DuncanandGwen4ever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Just Another Love Story**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the Total Drama Series.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

"Babe, have I ever told you I love you?" I said.

"Duncan, you've told me that everyday for the last 3 years." Gwen answered smiling.

That's right, Gwen and I have been going strong for 3 years since the night I showed her the tape. Sure we had our ups and downs, our fights and make-ups, but it was nothing serious enough to break us apart. We were even living together. In fact, tonight was our anniversary of when we had gotten back together.

Gwen and I were sitting on the couch watching Nightmare On Elm Street, eating popcorn, and just having a good time. A few times she would throw a piece of popcorn at me when I wasn't looking and I'd do the same to her.

"Do you want to go out tonight? You know for our anniversary." I asked.

"I thought we were doing dinner and a movie at home. That way we could save dessert for later." she said sexually.

"Well we could do dinner and movie somewhere else but still save the dessert for later." I said smirking.

"Whatever works for you, babe." she said.

For the rest of the afternoon we watched movie after movie until it was time to get ready for our date.

We took our showers and both got dressed. I wore a black tuxedo with a neon green dress shirt and my red converse. Then I walked into the bathroom and started forming my Mohawk. When I came out I was frozen in place with my mouth wide open.

"How do I look?" Gwen asked.

"Amazing..." I said.

She was wearing a short white dress with a black belt around her waist, and a black jacket was covering her shoulders. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a white shimmery eye shadow with a thin line of eyeliner and a full coat of mascara. To finish off the look she had on black 5 inch heels with the heels in the shape of a heart and she was carrying a black purse.

"Duncan?" Gwen said.

"Hmmm, huh, oh. Sorry." I said coming back to reality.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded and took her by the hand. We walked out the door and towards my car. I opened the door for her and then walked over to my side and got in.

We drove to the restaurant in silence.

Usually Gwen and I would be talking non-stop, but I was just so nervous for tonight. I've loved Gwen since the moment I laid eyes on her, and tonight was the night I was finally going to propose.

When we reached the restaurant we got out of the car. We walked up the stairs and entered the building asking for our table. After a few minutes we were called back up and were led to our table.

"Hi, my names Ashley. I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you something to drink?" she asked politely.

"I'll have a Coke and she'll have a Dr. Pepper." I said ordering for Gwen.

When the waitress left Gwen smiled at me.

"So what are you ordering?" she asked me.

"When you were in the shower I made a reservation and already placed an order for us. It should be here in a little while." I said smiling.

The only thing she didn't know was that placed in her food was a diamond ring.

"I'm going to use the restroom." Gwen said getting up.

As soon as she walked away the waitress came with our orders.

"The rings in there right?" I asked her.

She nodded and walked away right before Gwen cane back.

"Oh our foods here." she said while sitting back down.

"Yeah, why don't you try the scallops first." I said.

She ate all of the scallops and no ring.

"Why don't you try the shrimp next." I said.

She ate all the shrimp but still nothing. Where did they hide the ring!

"Umm try the lobster." I said.

She ate all the lobster and still nothing.

Did she swallow it?

*Sighs* "Wow that was good. "Aren't you going to eat?" Gwen asked.

I looked down at my plate and noticed that I hadn't touched my food. I started eating until I felt a hard circular thing in my mouth. I tried to get it out but ended up pushing it down my throat making me choke. I kept coughing and coughing while Gwen patted my back until the ring flew out of my mouth and onto the table.

Never put a ring in food!

"Duncan...what's that?" Gwen asked.

I took the ring and cleaned it with my napkin.

"Gwen, I love you so much! We've been together for a long time, and even though we fight, we always know how to work it out. You mean everything to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I asked holding the ring up towards her face.

"Yes!" she said tears running down her face.

I got up and hugged her tightly. When we started hearing clapping in the restaurant we backed off each other and left the restaurant.

"Do you still want to go to a movie?" I asked Gwen.

She nodded her head.

I looked to the side for a short cut and saw the Movie Theater on the other side of an alley. The alley looked pretty safe, kinda. There were a few lights flickering on and off and there was a huge trash can on the side. What could go wrong? I mean come on, I was with Gwen, and I really don't think people would mess with someone with a green Mohawk.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and walked down the alley until all the lights turned off.

"Duncan..." Gwen asked worried.

Before I could say anything to comfort her I heard something move by the trash can. I let go of Gwen and started walking towards the trash can until I heard a loud scream. I turned around quickly and saw that Gwen was being held down by 2 guys covered in black.

I ran over to her as fast as I could. When I was a few feet away from her another guy tackled me and covered my mouth with a napkin. I tried fighting back but I suddenly felt weak. My vision blurred and my head dropped to the side. My eyes were slowly closing and the last thing I saw was Gwen getting taken away.

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! Who took Gwen? What will happen? Review and find out next time!**

**Love,**

**DuncanandGwen4ever**


End file.
